Akarv-Alten War
The Akarv-Alten War, also known as the "Five Month War", was a violent conflict between the nations of Akarv and Altenahnenwalde almost immediately following the Nether War. The war started after Llysovian terrorists bombed the Akarvian capital city Alred, causing then-president Oliver Herwall to make fierce demands of rectification from their government. The Llysovians were a proud people, who largely detested Akarv and supported the attack, and so they chose to rally behind the Kings of the Wilderness and invade Akarv, in an attempt to drive them out while weakened from the Nether War. The conflict would ultimately last only five months, and after initial losses Akarv managed to push the Llysovians back to their capital and force them into submission, beginning a long and controversial occupation. Prelude to War The Llysovians had never been particularly fond of Voldranians settling nearby lands, and harbored intense resentment towards Akarv in particular. They held back, though, as their cousin tribes of Llysos were largely welcoming of the newcomers, and the more powerful military's of Krolesk and other nations had already befriended them. So the Llysovians were forced to watch as Akarv rapidly expanded into a state of self-sustenance, becoming fully capable of defending themselves from any real Llysovian attack. Akarv did little to appease the Llysovians over time, even going so far as to develop along the border, angering the Llysovians more. Then, in 74 AE, the Nether War began and threw the world into absolute chaos. Almost no corner was left untouched, Akarv and Alten included. While Akarv took a brunt of the damage, and lost much of its fleet in the first wave of attacks, the Llysovians largely managed to hold their own, and overall faced off against one of the weaker fronts of Netheric invaders. This meant that when the Nether War ended in 76 AE, Altenahnenwalde was largely unscathed, while Akarv was weakened and bleeding. While the Llysovian leaders made no official aggressive move, they were fully aware of some of their own infiltrating the Akarvian capital city to ignite explosives. In the December of 76 AE their attack went off without a hitch, sending Akarv once more into panic. It took a few months, but the Akarvians eventually figured out who had been responsible for the attack. Enraged, President Oliver Herwall demanded reparations from the Llysovian leaders, and that those responsible be turned over to face justice. Of course, the Llysovians saw this as nothing other than boasting, and after briefly evaluating their options, instead decided to invade that February and force Akarv into submission, and maybe even force them off the continent. The Five Month War The Llysovians first arrived on the Akarvian shores of Midocon by foot in February of 77 AE, taking Akarv by surprise. As they advanced through the swampy region they razed any settlement they crossed, and completely overpowered any form of resistance they encountered. They were able to advance almost unhindered for a full week before approaching the city of Chargis, where Akarvian forces had established a defensive line. The battle was the first in which Akarv showed any progress, and the tide turned further in their favor when then Captain Henry Khan assumed command. The young leader managed to effectively counter the Llysovian advance, and force their initial front to temporarily back off. This bought Akarvian forces time to lick their wounds and strengthen their defense. For the next three weeks Akarvian and Llysovian forces continued to fight in the region south of Chargis, neither able to take any ground from the other. But by the end of the month Akarv had managed to reproduce some of its more powerful weapons that had been lost during the Nether War, including warships, and once they were deployed into battle the tide dramatically turned in Akarv favor. The Llysovians came from a warriors culture, and had made little major scientific or engineering progress as a whole. Meaning they had few ways of fighting against a steel-plated airship armed with cannons. Once these airships were deployed into battle the Llysovians gradually lost ground until they had been pushed fully out of Akarv. However, concerned that they would not simply leave it be, Herwall ordered the military to continue their assault into Altenahnenwalde, to ensure their submission. Over the next three months Akarv continued to push the Llysovian forces back, until they were corned in their own capital city of Altentad. Unfortunately for Akarv, the Llysovians were able to make use of their familiarity with the terrain, and their stock of siege weapons, to effectively hold off the "Voldranian devils" for a time. As the war neared the end of its fifth month, Akarvian leaders ordered the remnants of their naval fleet to the shores of Altentad, in an effort to overwhelm the Llysovians on two fronts. The plan worked, and soon Akarvian forces had fully taken control of the city. Many of the nations combat leaders, including the Kings of the Wilderness, were killed in action. The war finally ended when Llysos intervened and pleaded for peace, which was enough to at least temporarily pacify the confused and enraged Llysovians. Aftermath Fearing retaliation, Oliver Herwall ordered Akarvian forces remain in Altenahnenwalde to ensure a peaceful transition of power, so that they would not attack again. The move was generally unpopular around the world, but most governments understood why the decision was made. While the move seemed to succeed in preventing Llysovian retaliation, it only served to make their opinion of Akarv worse. As the years went on this relationship became more and more sour, until Akarv finally left Altenahnenwalde in 93 AE, under the administration of Victoria Khan. By this point the occupation was infamous around the world as prolonged and unnecessary, and Akarv had received much diplomatic pressure to leave. Akarvian morale was briefly restored by the victory, but ultimately the war only served to strengthen the nations growing isolationist policies. Many of its military leaders, particularly Henry Khan, were hailed as heroes and offered promotions for their actions, but little to no effort was taken to further rebuild or encourage growth in the military. This would not change until 85 AE when Abigail Kosch took office and completely overhauled the nations military structure. Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv Category:Altenahnenwalde Category:Events Category:New Voldranian Events